


Untitled, prompt fill #1

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Butt Plugs, Butt Slapping, Cheerleader Dean, Come Eating, Come Marking, Come play, Crossdressing Dean, M/M, Oral Sex, Panties, Public Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Spitroasting, Thigh High Socks, Threesome - M/M/M, Verbal Degredation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 09:16:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11272494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Dean wears his special Cheer uniform to meet his boyfriends after class.





	Untitled, prompt fill #1

**Author's Note:**

> lmao i did nOT proofread this.
> 
> Edit: ok i have proofread it now. Sorry for the ten typos and the weird tense change.

Dean has always felt lucky that his New England College is part of the queer football league, and that he got a spot on the cheer-leading team. He wears the shorts and trousers to practice and around campus, but come game day, he breaks out the short, pleated, green and white cheer skirt. And the crop top.

He also wears it to meet up with the twins.

Dean waits for them in different places. Sometimes he’s under the bleachers, sometimes it’s the men’s locker room. Sometimes he climbs the trellis to their bedroom and pushes their single beds together, waiting for them, splayed out in the centre.

And sometimes, on days like today, he waits in the boys bathroom in the economics building, with his winter coat on. He knows that Jimmy always stops by after class, and he knows that 95% of the time, wherever Jimmy is, Cas is too.

He’s leaning back against the sink, legs clad in white thigh-high socks and crossed at the ankles, when they walk in.

“Afternoon, boys,” He says.

“Aww, you came to meet us babe?” Jimmy says, his face taking on a hungry look.

Dean just smiles, and pulls him in for a kiss.

“Are you wearing your little skirt for us?” Cas adds, leaning on the counter next to Dean, pressed up against his side.

“Of course.”

“Why don’t you do a spin,” Jimmy says, pushing the coat off of Dean’s shoulders, revealing his crop top and bare midriff.

Dean lets the coat fall to the floor, and then takes a step away from the twins, doing a little twirl on the ball of his foot. His skirt flicks up around his ass, and they see that instead of the school regulation cheer underwear, there’s a flash of deep sea-green lace that hugs his cheeks.

Cas moves over to lock the door while Jimmy gets Dean situated - bent over the bathroom counter, ass out with his skirt flipped up. Upon closer inspection, there’s a gap in the green lace, with a matching green jewel twinkling up at them. 

“Do you like my panties? I got them for easy access. I know you like shoving them in my mouth while we fuck but I figured this would be quicker,” Dean says, swaying his hips as Jimmy’s hands run all over his rear. 

“They’re lovely,” Cas says, leaning down to kiss him, “And you got yourself ready, too.“ 

“I’m all about efficiency,” Dean answers. He takes a sharp breath when he feels Jimmy remove the plug, tossing it in the sink just to their left, “Oh, and I tucked some lube packets into my socks.”

Cas laughs, jumping a little to sit on the counter by Dean’s head. Jimmy slides his hand down Dean’s smooth thigh and feels around the top of his socks for the lube. Cas is already hard in his jeans, so he unzips and pulls Dean’s head over to his lap, holding him there, pressed against the body-warm cotton covering his dick. 

“Can you keep an eye on this for me? He says. 

“Mhmm,” Dean hums in affirmation, nuzzling his lips and nose against the bulge. He nips at the cotton, trying to pull it down - Cas gets the message and gives him a hand.

“There you go,” He says, guiding the head of his dick into Dean’s open mouth. Dean moans around his mouthful as Jimmy works two slick fingers into his hole, pushing slow and steady. It’s so warm and open inside. He moves to add another finger straight away. The idea that Dean walked all the way from his dorm to the economics building with a plug in drives him crazy. Jimmy’s hard and dripping, soaking his boxers. He spreads his fingers and moans. He needs to get in there.

Jimmy takes his fingers out, and starts undoing his pants. Cas takes it as an opportunity to put Dean through his paces. He starts thrusting up into Dean’s mouth.

“Can you take more?” He asks.

Dean nods his head and moans a yes. He braces his hands on Castiel’s thighs and because his slow journey down to the base of Castiel’s length. Jimmy chooses that exact moment to slide home inside of Dean, jerking his body forward, and Dean ends up deep-throating Cas far too quickly. He pulls off coughing and spluttering.

“It’s okay, babe,” Cas says, “Just take it easy. I’m fucking you when Jimmy’s finished so maybe just keep me warm.”

“Ok,” Dean says, his voice rough as he takes Castiel back into his mouth. His head is still bobbing along Castiel’s cock, but mostly as a result of Jimmy’s thrusting behind him.

“Look at him,” Jimmy says, “Such a little slut. Couldn’t even wait for us to get back to our room. You had to come meet us, didn’t you? I bet you’d blow me during my lectures if you could.”

Dean moans again, nodding desperately with his lips still stretched around Castiel’s dick.

“Aw, he’s so cute,” Cas says, “I have a history presentation next week. Do you think I’d get extra credit if I delivered the whole thing while buried inside your wet little cunt?”

Dean nods again, looking up at Cast as best he can.

“Please,” He tries to say, but it gets lost amidst the noise of Jimmy fucking him, and the make-shift gag he has in his mouth.

“You like that idea, huh?” Castiel says. He grabs a fistful of Dean’s hair and yanks him off his cock, “You’d do anything we told you to, would you?”

“Yes,” Dean pants out, Jimmy thrusting harder into him, making it hard to concentrate on what Cas is saying.

“Is that because you’re our plaything, Dean? Or are you this desperate and easy for everyone?” Jimmy asks, leaning over Dean, trying to see his upturned face. He grinds his hips, seated deep inside.

“No,” Dean gasps, “Only you.”

“I don’t know, Dean. You think that if we left you here like this, tied up and dirty looking, you would just take what anyone wanted to do to you?” Jimmy says.

Jimmy pulls back and slams into Dean, picking up the pace once more, causing Dean to cry out.

“If you wanted me to,” He pants, trying to shove back against Jimmy while Cas still has his hair in a vice-like grip.

Jimmy groans, thrusting faster into their boy.

“I think we’re fine for now,” Cas said, watching his brother as he begins to fall apart, “I want people to know you’re our sloppy little fuck toy, but I don’t want to share you with anyone.” He shoves Dean back down on his cock, pushing his head down most of the way just as Jimmy loses it, grunting as he spills into Dean. 

“Good boy,” Jimmy says, slapping Dean’s ass after he pulls out, “You’re up, Cas.”

Cas pulls Dean off of him again, and shuffles off of the counter, keeping Dean bent over at the waist.

“Want him to keep you warm?” Cas asks,

“No, too sensitive.” Jimmy says, leaning back against the sink bench next to Dean’s head.

“Seems a shame to waste his pretty mouth,” Cas replies, moving to stand behind Dean, squeezing his cheeks with both hands. He pushes Dean further over the counter, so that his hips are nearly flush with the edge.

“That’s true,” Jimmy says. He looks at Dean thoughtfully, before turning around to face the sink, “You get started, I’ll take care of it,” He says, turning on the faucet.

“You ready honey?” Cas asks, spreading Dean’s cheeks open.

“Yes,” Dean says, propping his elbows up on the sink bench beneath his chest, before pushing his ass back into Castiel’s hands. 

Cas sinks in. It’s as warm and wet as ever, and he notices a trickle of his brother’s come leaking out around his cock.

“Hey Jim, I can see your come,” He says.

“Good for you,” Jimmy replies, still busy at the sink.

“You want it baby?” Cas asks, slapping Dean’s flank as he pulls out slowly.

“Yes, please,” Dean whines, his voice raw and desperate.

Cas runs two fingers around Dean’s rim, gathering some of the leaking come. He leans forward over Dean’s back and smears it across his lips and chin.

“There you go,” He says, “I want to see you clean that up.”

Dean turns as much as he’s able, looking over his shoulder at Cas as he starts licking his lips, slowly, reaching his tongue as far as he can to get every last bit and savor it. Jimmy watches, the steam from the faucet rising up to fog the mirror in front of him.

“What do you say?” Cas asks, thrusting deeper.

“Thank you,” Dean says, flecks of come still on his chin and cheeks, too far for his tongue to reach.

“Okay,” Jimmy says, turning off the tap, “I’ve cleaned this for you with hot water, and now I want you to keep it warm for when you leave.”

He takes Dean firmly by the jaw, jerking his face upwards. He presses the tip of Dean’s plug to his lips, and pushes it inside. The green jewel decorating the base now sparkles on Dean’s lips, making his eyes shine.

“Jimmy is so good to you, He even washed your plug before putting it in your filthy mouth. I wouldn’t have bothered,” Cas says, digging his fingernails into the flesh of Dean’s ass. Dean moans around the plug, tilting his hips as much as he can, “It's just getting dirty again anyway.”

He starts fucking into Dean rougher, keeping him spread wide as he thrusts in. More of Jimmy’s come starts to leak out around his cock, and it just makes him drive in faster. He pulls out completely and looks on as the come follows, sliding down Dean’s taint, his thighs, seeping through the lace of his panties. He thrusts back in, watching a glob of it wend it’s way down Dean’s leg until it hits the top of his sock, where it stops, soaking in to the fabric.

Cas wants those socks drenched.

He reaches for where Jimmy had left the lube packets on the counter, before ripping one open and squeezing it out onto Dean’s hole, watching as some of it slip into Dean alongside him, and most of it joining the trek down Dean’s legs to his socks. The lace between Dean’s legs is soaked with lube, dark and slippery to the touch.

He’s moving so quickly now, slamming himself deep and rough as he grips Dean’s ass hard enough to bruise. He wants to be able to see his marks if that skirt blows up in the wind on their way back home. He gathers the saliva in his mouth and leans down, letting it drip from his mouth in a long string. It joins the mess between Dean’s cheeks, running quickly down Dean’s thighs with the rest of it.

Cas plasters himself against Dean’s back.

“I want you absolutely dripping with come and spit and lube,” He growled into Dean’s ear, “I want everyone to see exactly what you let us do to you. Want them to see how much you love being our dirty boy,” He grits out.

Dean is moaning now, open mouthed and loud, and Cas is sure that he’s painfully hard, leaking in his panties. Neither he nor Jimmy have yet deigned to lend a hand. Maybe he’ll make Dean walk across campus in his messy socks with a damp spot on the front of his little skirt, tenting a little where his cock strains against the lace.

Cas picks up the pace, fucking into Dean brutally and without much rhythm as the pressure builds inside him before the dam bursts and he’s coming, spurting hot and wet into Dean. He manages to pull out just in time to land a stripe across Dean’s hole, where it slips on his lube-slick skin.

Cas stands behind Dean, catching his breath as he smears a finger through the mess of his hole.

“Push a little for me, babe,” He says, and Dean does as he’s told, bearing down until Castiel’s fresh spend appears, spilling over Dean’s rim and joining the flowing river of lube, “Good boy,” He says.

“Do you think he’s been good enough to come?” Jimmy asks, moving to stand next to Cas and survey the mess they’d left behind.

“Hmm. Maybe,” Cas replies, “Dean, you have 90 seconds. Your cock stays in your pretty panties. If you haven’t come by then, I’m unlocking the door and we’re leaving you here.”

Dean nodded, moaning around the plug between his lips. He reaches down and places a hand against his hard cock, rubbing himself through the lace. He moves his hips in time with his hand, but remains bent over, as Jimmy and Cas aren’t done playing. They poke and prod at his hole, smearing their mess down his legs and teasing his balls with their fingertips.

“You have thirty seconds,” Jimmy says, rubbing his thumb against Dean’s rim, before pushing it in slowly. Nearly all the come and lube had been teased out of him, but they want to leave him at least a little bit. He had been a good boy after all.

“Ten,” Castiel started counting, “Nine,”

“Oh no,” Jimmy taunts over Castiel's counting, “We’re going to open that door and everyone will see you…”

“Four,” Cas says,

Dean comes, hard and fast, feeling it spurt against his skin when his cock is trapped by lace. He groans, collapsing against the counter, weak in the knees.

“Good boy,” Says Jimmy, sounding delighted. He reaches forward, pulling the plug from between Dean’s lips, “Let’s put this back where it belong!”

He slides it easily into Dean’s hole, the green jewel nestled between his cheeks once again. It really is a lovely sight, Cas thinks.

“Come on baby, let’s get you home,” Jimmy says, helping Dean up off the counter, “You did fantastic.”

Dean smiles and reaches down for winter coat, moving to shrug it on.

“No, no,” Cas says, “You won’t be needing that. It’s warm enough outside.”

He takes the coat from Dean, grinning.

“You’re so beautiful, sweetheart. We wouldn’t want to deny anyone the privilege of see you at your best.” Jimmy says seriously, moving to unlock the bathroom door.

Dean takes a deep breath and begins the walk back to the dorms. His socks and thighs are sticky and damp, his skirt is rumpled, and Dean knows that if there’s any breeze at all, the whole campus will be treated to the sight of his come stained panties and his red, marked ass. He knows he’s in for round two once they get back to Cas and Jimmy’s room.

They like to follow at a distance, like to make sure that all eyes that notice are on Dean.

He hopes there are lots of people who notice.

**Author's Note:**

> ur welcome. 
> 
> This is a prompt from my tumblr, mom-i-watch-gay-porn.tumblr.com.  
> Feel free to request things from me there.


End file.
